


Awareness

by TEC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Figurative Language, Gen, Lyrical Poetry, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: "I know that Hate’s not wearable,But it’s a crown that I find bearable!It’s gems of Passion are quite vicious,Yet, it’s not a parasite, far from this mess!"





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Please Be Advised: This content contains themes and symbolism that may be triggering for some readers. These works can contain graphic imagery, that may not be for the faint-of-heart, and can contain strong descriptions of abuse of a person, oneself, and of substances. If you have suffered from any of these things, I do not recommend that you read this if you are easily triggered. Please understand that my only intention, with works like this, is artistic expression. It is not meant to be taken seriously in anyway, and should be taken with the grain of salt that it is. Please DO NOT read this, or any of my works, from this Pseudo, if you are easily triggered, or if this warning is not present in the Notes.  
> This specific work contains mild themes and hints of abuse, than planned future works, but please read with caution regardless, and quit anytime you feel you are close to your limit, or well before.  
> Click away now, if you having second thoughts. No one should be judged for looking out for their mental state.

I wonder if you sense it,  
The underlying tension.  
The way that I look at it,  
That deadly, awful poison.

I’ve seen it all my life,  
And, it has always caused me strife.  
When I see that flowing amber,  
All I want is to bleed it’s ichor.

But, I am fully aware,  
That you’re not fully aware.  
How much that poison hates me,  
How much that hate can change me.

I know that’s not your fault,  
How could you be at fault?  
When you don't know the distraught,  
How much I could be at fault.

I know you don’t know the memories,  
That poison lulls like melody.   
I know that you don’t need it.  
I know that you don’t seek it.

And I am fully aware,  
That you’re not fully aware.  
How much that poison hates me,  
How much that hate does change me.

How that poison drives me crazy!

Do you remember,  
I wonder?  
Do you regret it,  
I ponder?  
Do you enjoy the ever numbness,  
As much as I hate the nonsense?

I feel the underlying tension.  
Do you feel my increasing awareness?  
As I look at that poison,   
My stomach drops and I feel nauseous.

I know that Hate’s not wearable,  
But it’s a crown that I find bearable!  
It’s gems of Passion are quite vicious,  
Yet, it’s not a parasite, far from this mess!

And, I am fully aware,  
That you’re not fully aware,  
How much that poison hurts me,  
Though it will never touch me.

When I see your eyes,  
Clouded in a hazy disguise.  
All I want is to scream,  
And beg that it is a dream.

You talk quite a bit,  
Do you know that?  
I feel you’re a mouse,  
And I’m the cat.

Do you think to shorten my fuse?  
When you speak, I feel so used!

I know that you don’t mean it,  
I know that you don’t seek it.  
I know it’s every once in a while,  
But, I still can’t help the bile. 

Do you even care for the trauma?  
I don’t mean to cause drama.  
But, I feel I must admit,  
When you’re poisoned, I feel sick!

When you’re poisoned, I am aware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!!  
> I am here and writing still, and have been doing a lot grammar and literary research. No, I did not just read a lot of books and too many fanfics. That was what I did on the weekends...  
> But, I'm here! And will be taking advantage of all the additional time the quarantine has given, and I am very thankful that I can turn this into a positive. My heart goes out to those who can't. Know that you have my full support if this situation is making any aspect of your life worse. I hope you are all healthy though, and hope that you stay that way, as grim as this situation is.   
> I will be trying to write some more, and will be also catching up on some reading that school has been determined to keep me away from.   
> For now, that's all. Hope all my readers are safe, and are being nice to each other. Wash your hands, be kind, don't give any hugs that aren't a digital emoji. And, of course:  
> HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
